1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for drawing stars, and more to specifically to methods and apparatus for drawing stars using guide pieces and a stencil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain types of stencils for drawing geometric shapes are well known, for example, compasses may be used to draw circles with varying radii, and French curves may be used to draw assorted curvilinear figures. However, there has been no apparatus and method for using the apparatus for drawing stars varying from three-pointed stars to eight-pointed stars.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved method and apparatus for creating and drawing star-shaped figures ranging from three-pointed figures to eight-pointed stars, which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and improved method and apparatus for creating and drawing star-shaped figures is provided that is simple to use and enables the creation of star-shaped figures, patchwork stars and applique stars and templates.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for drawing a star having a plurality of points is disclosed that includes a guide piece having a plurality of spokes corresponding in number to the plurality of points of the star and radiating from a central point and a triangular stencil having a plurality of guidelines extending from a first side of the stencil to a second side of the stencil and a vertical centerline placed over the guide piece.
According to another aspect of the present invention a method of drawing a star on a drawing surface using a guide piece having a plurality of spokes radiating from a central point and a triangular stencil having a plurality of guidelines extending from a first side of the stencil to a second side of the stencil and a vertical centerline is disclosed including the steps of marking a center of the drawing surface, placing the guide piece on drawing surface with the central point above the center of the drawing surface, placing the stencil on the guide piece with the vertical centerline over one of the plurality of spokes and with one of the plurality of guidelines passing through the central point, drawing lines using the stencil as a guide along the first and second sides of the stencil, rotating the stencil with the vertical centerline over another one of the plurality of spokes and with the one of the plurality of guidelines passing through the central point, drawing lines using the stencil as a guide along the first and second sides of the stencil, and repeating the steps of rotating and drawing as often as needed until the star is completed.
One advantage of the present invention is the ability to draw a plurality of different-pointed stars using the same stencil.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it may be used to create applique stars.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it may be used to create patchwork stars.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it may be used to create layered stars.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.